Those moments we shared
by Grimm Wrynn
Summary: Clark et Bruce sont d'anciens militaires américains ayant fait la guerre d'Irak. A leur retour aux USA, ils entament une nouvelle vie. Ceci est un recueil "d'instants" qu'ils ont tous les deux partagé en refaisant leur vie. Lié à la fiction "Blast" (Plus d'explications à l'intérieur)
1. Ce jour-là à la ferme

**Disclaimer : les personnages originaux appartiennent à DC Comics**

* * *

_Salut ! Voilà un petit topo rapidos pour vous présenter tout ça :_

_"Those moments we shared" est un recueil d'instants que Clark et Bruce ont vécu après être revenu de la guerre d'Irak. Le portrait de ses personnages se base sur la fiction "Blast". Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, vous pouvez continuer sans avoir lu. Petit récap à savoir : Clark Kent est un ancien démineur qui a servi sous les ordres de Bruce Wayne, un sniper pendant la guerre d'Irak. Hal Jordan, Barry Allen, Oliver Queen, Diana Prince, John Stewart et Arthur Curry faisaient partie de leurs frères d'armes. Bruce et Clark ont tous les deux été blessés au front et se sont retrouvés séparés. Clark a sauvé la vie de Bruce sur le terrain et plus tard, le démineur a perdu une jambe. La fin de Blast fait qu'ils se retrouvent à New York, chacun prêt à redémarrer sa vie en dehors de l'armée. Bruce décide de rejoindre le FBI et Clark envisage plusieurs possibilités (être formateur ou journaliste). Ce recueil vous indiquera quelques moments "clés" sur la suite des évènements. _

_Pour ceux qui ont lu "Blast", ce recueil peut servir de transition entre "Blast" et la deuxième partie "Bullets" (qui n'est pas encore écrite). Cela peut aussi être vu comme un épilogue à rallonge X) Les petits détails vous aiguilleront sur la suite ;)_

_Vous voilà plongé dans le bain ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Ce jour-là à la ferme**

Clark était complètement stressé. Pendant tout le trajet qui les avait menés à sa ferme, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il se contentait de conduire le 4x4, à la fois adapté pour lui et pour l'état de la route. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les souvenirs qu'il avait des routes de Bagdad, mais il était certain que la suspension des voitures de sport de Bruce n'aimerait pas ce genre de route.

Bruce l'avait laissé conduire parce qu'il avait senti son stress. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer et Clark lui était reconnaissant de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Ils allaient arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Il voyait déjà au loin sa ferme. C'était la première fois que Bruce allait voir le lieu où il avait grandi. Ça allait être la première fois que sa mère et lui se verraient. Quelque part, Clark était ravi de cette visite, mais l'appréhension restait présente malgré tout.

Il entra dans l'allée de sa ferme où les aboiements de Shelby, le border collie de sa mère, signalèrent leur arrivée. Clark gara le 4x4 entre la maison et la grange et descendit du véhicule avec Bruce. Il lâcha un rire joyeux quand Shelby vint lui sauter dessus.

_Salut mon grand ! Où est maman ?

Le chien aboya par réflexe et Martha sortit de la maison, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Shelby se délaissa alors de Clark pour aller renifler l'inconnu.

_Chéri ! Je suis ravie de te voir !

Clark serra sa mère dans ses bras.

_Salut m'man.

Elle se détacha de lui pour l'observer comme à chaque fois. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue, vérifiant qu'il était bien rasé de près et ébouriffa ses cheveux bouclés. Ses mèches courtes retombèrent sur son front. Bruce fit son apparition derrière, suivi de près par Shelby.

_Oh, tu as de la compagnie !

_Qui n'est pas venu les mains vides.

Bruce afficha un sourire charmeur alors qu'il tendait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait tenu à offrir à sa mère. Clark ne savait pas, qui était le plus touché par le geste de Bruce entre lui et sa mère.

_Vous me gâtez ! Elles sont magnifiques, merci beaucoup !

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Madame Kent.

Martha lui rendit un sourire radieux.

_Appelez-moi Martha. Vous êtes le fameux Bruce, je suppose ?

Bruce lui adressa un clin d'œil.

_Dans le mille. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

_C'est moi qui suis ravie, à entendre parler de vous depuis plus d'un an je vous rencontre enfin ! Entrez, je vais mettre les fleurs dans un vase.

Ils suivirent Martha à l'intérieur de la maison. Clark était totalement détendu. Sa mère semblait bien prendre le fait qu'il ramène Bruce. Non pas qu'il ait eu des doutes, mais il avait toujours eu un peu peur de la confronter à son orientation sexuelle.

Mais aujourd'hui, Bruce sortait son grand jeu. Clark était toujours bluffé de voir Bruce si cordial et charmant quand les circonstances l'amenaient à bien se comporter. Lui qui en réalité était froid, méfiant et distant, le contraste était remarquable quand Bruce jouait les excellents comédiens. Clark avait passé énormément de temps à l'observer avant de pouvoir distinguer le vrai du faux dans son comportement. Il était ravi que Bruce soit honnête en ce moment. Ça le soulageait, qu'il soit à l'aise avec sa mère.

Pendant que Martha s'occupait des fleurs, Clark en profita pour montrer à Bruce toute la maison. Il raconta au passage des petites anecdotes, comme la fois où il avait cassé le chien en porcelaine de sa mère, ou celle où il s'était perdu dans ses propres champs. Il lui raconta la fois où il avait vu pour la première fois à travers un télescope avec son père. Clark se rendit compte qu'il avait tout un tas de bons souvenirs d'enfance qu'il voulait partager avec Bruce. Ça le rendait heureux, de faire ça avec lui. Et ce sourire, sur son visage…

Bruce irradiait avec son seul sourire. Il était vraiment le soleil de sa vie. Clark se rendait compte à chaque fois qu'il voyait Bruce avec un tel sourire à quel point il l'aimait. Et comme s'il captait ses pensées, Bruce s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, glissant sa main sur sa nuque. Clark ferma les yeux, l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le ferait. Il voulut y mettre toute sa passion, tout son amour.

Les cliquetis des griffes de Shelby sur le parquet les arrêtèrent et Clark rougit d'un coup en voyant Martha, sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

_J'ai fait du café.

Clark aurait rêvé de pouvoir se cacher. Quand il tourna la tête vers Bruce, il fut surpris de voir que lui aussi partageait sa gêne. Il n'avait jamais vu Bruce être gêné. Ce dernier fila en premier dans les escaliers. Clark le suivit avant d'être arrêté par sa mère, qui chuchota très bas :

_Il est adorable ! Et incroyablement canon !

Il y eut un temps de battement avant que Clark et sa mère n'explosent de rire. Il était aux anges : ça se passait encore mieux que dans ses rêves.


	2. Ce jour-là à l'aéroport

**Ce jour-là à l'aéroport**

Bruce regarda sa montre. L'avion de Clark atterrissait dans 5 minutes. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas de bagages en soute, qu'il avait une dizaine de minutes de marche de la zone de débarquement jusqu'à la sortie de l'aéroport, il avait largement le temps de s'en griller une. Une petite qui allait l'aider à affronter la tornade qu'il s'apprêtait à ramener chez lui.

Il se pencha du côté de la boîte à gants de son SUV de fonction et récupéra le paquet de cigarettes entamé qui s'y trouvait puis sortit de la voiture. Il alluma sa cigarette et accueillit la première taffe comme une véritable bénédiction. Ça allait mettre Clark en rogne, mais comme il se doutait qu'il le serait déjà… il ne perdait pas grand-chose.

Il avait quitté son travail plus tôt pour venir récupérer Clark. Quand il avait reçu le texto de ce dernier lui demandant de venir le chercher à l'aéroport, il s'était douté qu'il avait atteint son point de rupture. Ça faisait des mois que ça durait, il fallait bien qu'il craque enfin.

Adossé à la voiture, il fumait tranquillement sa cigarette. Il n'aimait pas rentrer à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de caméras et d'agents de sécurité. Il avait aussi l'habitude des vols privés et non commerciaux. Il avait proposé à Clark d'utiliser son jet privé pour ses trajets professionnels jusqu'au Kansas, mais Clark avait su rester lui-même et préférait être au contact des personnes.

Bruce alla jeter son mégot. Il lui restait encore quelques minutes. Le temps d'une deuxième cigarette. Il prit une autre taffe en souriant intérieurement à la pensée de voir Clark en colère. Il s'imaginait déjà comment allait se dérouler le reste de leur soirée et comment ça allait probablement se terminer.

Il jeta son mégot à l'instant même où il aperçut son brun franchir les portes automatiques avec son sac de voyage militaire. Clark devait avoir quitté la base de Fort Riley rapidement pour arriver en uniforme. Il avait une sacrée allure. Il portait vraiment bien l'uniforme. Qu'il soit sable ou kaki, ça faisait le même effet à Bruce. Il se revoyait plus d'une année en arrière, quand ils étaient en Irak. L'Irak, et leurs fameuses parties de basket…

Clark arriva à sa hauteur, déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers le coffre pour y jeter son sac.

_Salut.

_Salut.

Bruce retint cette fâcheuse envie de sourire en montant dans la voiture. Clark claqua sa porte à côté de lui et boucla sa ceinture.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?demanda Bruce en démarrant.

Clark croisa les bras.

_T'as eu raison. J'ai fini par me tirer. J'ai dit à Bertinelli d'aller se faire foutre et j'ai prévenu le Général de brigade que c'était mon dernier cours. J'ai fait mon sac et j'ai pris le premier avion pour rentrer. Ces connards m'auront fait fuir ma propre patrie !

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

_On retourne au Kansas pour fêter Noël chez ta mère dans trois semaines.

_Oui enfin tu m'as compris ! Bertinelli est un gros connard. Entre ses blagues vaseuses homophobes et ses commentaires sur les handicapés, j'ai cru que j'allais lui balancer ma prothèse dans la tête ! Kudrow devra se trouver un autre formateur. Je suis là pour apprendre à ces bleus à désamorcer des bombes en situation réelle, pas à juste s'amuser à couper des fils bêtement !

Clark lui avait parlé déjà des dizaines de fois de ce qu'il faisait. Pour les mettre en situation réelle, il faisait vraiment des efforts. Bruce trouvait sa méthode assez pédagogique, mais peut-être trop drastique.

_L'élève de la dernière fois s'est remis d'avoir fait sauter la dinde de Thanksgiving ?

Il sentit le regard pesant de Clark sur lui.

_C'était pas celle du déjeuner. Et oui, il s'en est remis. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que la farce exploserait de manière aussi dégueulasse… C'était assez réaliste, remarque.

Sa grimace s'entendit dans son intonation. Bruce gardait les yeux sur la route mais il aurait apprécié voir la tête de l'ancien militaire. Clark travaillait en tant que consultant civil pour la formation des démineurs, une offre que le Général de sa base lui avait faite quelques temps après son retour en Irak. Seulement, comme Clark agissait beaucoup en situation réelle, il remettait l'uniforme.

_Les autres formateurs n'apprécient pas tes méthodes et tes élèves ne comprennent pas encore à quoi ils vont faire face.

Clark hocha la tête.

_Ouai, je sais. J'étais pareil au début. Mais toutes ces histoires… Être entouré de cons… Je vais terminer mon cursus de formation chez les marines ici. Après ça, je ne renouvellerai pas mon contrat avec l'armée.

Bruce sentit la lassitude dans la voix de Clark. Quoiqu'il se soit dit ou passé, cette fois ça l'avait vraiment atteint. Après des mois à subir un harcèlement moral, ça allait forcément finir par arriver. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Clark soit si las.

_Alors cette fois c'est pour de bon, tu raccroches ?

Clark regardait la fenêtre.

_Oui. J'en ai marre de faire des allers-retours entre le Kansas et Quantico. J'ai envie de me poser. Je voulais pouvoir transmettre mon expérience au maximum mais… ça n'est pas aussi…il faut que je tourne la page. Je ne pourrais jamais les préparer à ce qu'ils vont vivre. Il faut que je m'y fasse.

Bruce hocha la tête et descendit sa vitre.

_Je deviendrais officiellement un agent dans un mois. Après ça, on pourra rentrer à New York.

Il tendit son passe d'identification et pénétra à l'intérieur de la base de Quantico. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se garent sur leur place et qu'ils soient rentrés dans leur logement attribué.

_Alors il faudra qu'on discute de ce qu'on va faire à New York. Si on compte s'y établir, j'ai quelques pistes pour trouver du boulot.

Bruce savait que Clark avait toujours gardé comme option de reconversion le journalisme. Il y avait une flopée de possibilités à New York. Il regarda alors Clark lâcher son sac dans l'entrée et aller se servir un verre d'eau. Ses pensées lubriques le rattrapèrent. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et avant même qu'il ne pose ses mains sur ses hanches, Clark le stoppa net :

_Dans tes rêves, Bruce. Tu as cru que je n'allais pas remarquer que tu avais fumé ?

Il sentit sa colère. Ça l'excitait encore plus.

_Il me reste encore un paquet. Il faut bien que je le termine.

Clark lui fit face, le regard noir.

_Tu as dit ça le week-end dernier.

Bruce s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

_Je vais arrêter, c'est promis.

Son compagnon posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

_Tu ne m'embobineras pas de cette façon.

_Tu as besoin de te détendre.

Clark hocha la tête.

_Oui. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je dois sentir le plastic à des kilomètres.

Bruce afficha un rictus.

_Dommage, c'est une odeur qui me plait sur toi. Mais je peux t'accompagner.

Il captura les lèvres de Clark. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rendre son baiser dans un soupir d'aise. Bruce obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Et il le voulait lui. Clark se recula.

_Dans tes rêves, le cendrier.

Clark récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers la chambre. Son pantalon d'uniforme le moulait vraiment bien. Bruce se dirigea automatiquement vers la salle de bains.

_Je vais _clairement_ t'accompagner sous la douche.

Le rire de Clark ne fit que confirmer la suite des évènements.


	3. Ce jour-là face aux plans

**Ce jour-là face aux plans**

Clark restait sans voix devant le long contrat face auquel il était. Un contrat qui concernait sa future maison, qui allait de pair avec les plans étalés sur la table.

_Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?demanda Bruce, impatient.

Le brun resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes avant de relever la tête vers Bruce :

_Attends, tu as vu la tonne de restrictions là-dedans ?

_La chose principale à retenir c'est que vous devez trouver une autre adresse postale.

Clark toisa du regard l'avocat blondinet qui venait de lui répondre.

__Merci_. (Il soupira) Je me rattacherai au Daily Planet, si ce n'est que ça. Mais Bruce… c'est quoi ces plans ?!

_Notre future maison.

Le brun reprit les feuillets de plans pour les examiner.

En effet, ils avaient parlé de changer d'endroit. Clark vivait depuis un moment dans le grand appartement de Bruce à New York mais c'était trop froid et vide. Ce qu'il avait souhaité, c'était de vivre dans une maison. Bruce avait accédé à sa demande. Ils avaient tous les deux choisi un quartier résidentiel dans un coin calme de New York. C'était totalement hors de prix, mais pas pour le célèbre milliardaire Bruce Wayne.

Ils avaient trouvé le terrain parfait, unique, et la maison leur plaisait bien. Grande, spacieuse et isolée au bout d'une impasse, le parc était grand et ils étaient tranquilles. L'intérieur allait être en partie refait et de ce que Clark voyait, Bruce avait ajouté son grain de sel. Un gros grain de sel.

_Dans mes souvenirs, on n'avait pas un sous-sol qui faisait la superficie de la maison !

Bruce vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

_Je rajoute une cave. Harvey connait du monde dans le bâtiment, un de ses autres clients. Ça rallongera les délais des travaux d'une à deux semaines.

Clark tourna la tête vers l'avocat de Bruce, puis reporta son regard sur les plans.

_Et tu comptes en faire quoi, de la cave ?

Bruce se rapprocha de lui pour se trouver face aux feuillets.

_Un dépôt sécurisé. J'ai toujours la CIA sur le dos, je te le rappelle.

Clark se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_Tu me le rappelles assez souvent, oui. Mais enfin, Bruce. On ne peut pas mettre un arsenal dedans !

_En fait, puisqu'il est agent du FBI avec un statut particulier, il peut. Tant qu'il respecte cette liste de restrictions.

Harvey déposa la liste sous leur nez. Clark leva la tête vers l'avocat, lui lançant un autre regard noir.

_Vous n'aidez vraiment pas, Maître Dent.

L'avocat fit une grimace mais Clark l'ignorait déjà, portant son attention sur la liste. Oh. La liste restrictive était impressionnante. Mais ça laissait à Bruce encore beaucoup trop de possibilités. Il pouvait facilement avoir tout un arsenal complet tant qu'il se dégotait les permis.

_Comment comptes-tu l'aménager ?

Bruce indiqua de son index les emplacements tout en expliquant :

_Ici, ce sera un espace réservé à l'équipement de surveillance de la maison, il sera directement relié à nos téléphones. Ce mur-ci sera réservé à l'équipement et là aux rangements, ce coin-là sera un espace d'entraînement. On placera ici tout ce qui a besoin d'être hautement sécurisé.

Clark leva les yeux vers Bruce.

_Tu veux qu'on mette un poste de surveillance de la maison, _dans_ la cave de la maison ?! On a vraiment besoin de ça ?

Bruce jeta un coup d'œil à Harvey avant de répondre en russe :

__C'est pour du boulot personnel. De l'équipement informatique assez développé._

L'autre lut entre les lignes. Il se massa l'arrête du front.

__Tu comptes faire de l'espionnage chez nous ?!_

Le milliardaire plongea son regard clair dans ses yeux, le plus sérieux du monde.

__Ce sera un réseau totalement indépendant._

Clark eut un rire nerveux.

_Je sors avec James Bond.

Bruce se pencha à son oreille et chuchota :

_Je suis plus riche et plus sexy que James Bond.

Le journaliste éclata de rire. Il secoua la tête.

_T'as gagné, fais-la, ta foutue cave.

Son sourire ne quittait pas son visage. Bruce serra sa main en lui rendant son sourire.

_Notre foyer sera parfait.

Clark était plus que ravi que ce projet plaise à Bruce. Il se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Oui, il sera parfait.


	4. Ce jour-là en lisant l'invitation

**Ce jour-là en lisant l'invitation**

Clark passa le pas de la porte et déposa sur l'îlot de la cuisine le colis qu'il portait et le courrier de Bruce. Ce dernier passa derrière lui et déposa leurs sacs de courses sur la table. Bruce commença à ranger leurs produits frais dans le réfrigérateur alors que Clark jetait un œil au courrier. Il avait reçu un colis au Daily Planet la veille et il avait oublié de le sortir du coffre de la voiture. Le colis était lourd et il semblait fragile.

_Tu as commandé quelque chose ?demanda Bruce alors qu'il avait la tête dans le réfrigérateur.

Clark fit une grimace. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir passé une commande. Jimmy lui avait dit que ça venait de l'étranger, et ça avait passé la sécurité du Journal sans problèmes. Il chercha l'expéditeur sur le paquet.

_J'ai rien commandé… ça vient de… Cologne.

Il fronça les sourcils alors que Bruce terminait et venait le rejoindre, curieux lui aussi.

_La sécurité du Planet l'a vérifié ?demanda-t-il.

Clark leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il récupérait un couteau pour ouvrir le colis.

_Oui, Monsieur Parano.

Bruce grogna et regarda le reste des lettres. Clark ne le vit que du coin de l'œil froncer les sourcils.

_J'ai aussi reçu une lettre de Cologne.

Ils se jetèrent un regard.

_Ouvre la lettre en premier, dit Clark, atteint à son tour par la méfiance de Bruce.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers l'évier pour ouvrir sa lettre. Si c'était piégé, il utiliserait l'eau pour atténuer l'effet. Il fit couler l'eau avant d'ouvrir, vérifiant que Clark se tenait à une distance de sécurité relativement correcte. Il en sortit une carte d'invitation, avec une photo jointe.

_C'est Barry.

Clark lâcha un énorme soupir.

_Tu vois comment on est là ?! On vient de passer pour des gros paranoïaques ! C'est juste _Barry_ !

_Il n'y a que nous deux.

Clark secoua la tête alors qu'il venait voir de quoi il s'agissait.

_Peut-être, mais mon égo en a pris un coup. Qu'est-ce que Barry raconte ?

Bruce lui tendit la carte et la lui résuma :

_Barry a quitté l'armée et passe des vacances en Allemagne. Il nous propose de le rejoindre en Californie pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il y aura les autres.

Clark sentit sa joie l'envahir alors qu'il lisait les mots de Barry et qu'il voyait une photo de tout leur groupe. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Ollie. Il pensait souvent à tous leurs camarades, dont certains étaient encore sur le terrain.

_Je l'avais eu en communication vidéo le mois dernier. Il voulait rejoindre la police.

Bruce hocha la tête. Clark reprit.

_Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas tous vu ensemble. Ça pourrait être vraiment chouette.

Bruce resta neutre mais il approuva :

_Effectivement. La dernière fois, c'était pour le 4 juillet, sur la tombe d'Ollie.

_De l'année dernière. Pour les deux ans de la mort d'Ollie, rectifia Clark.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Le temps passe vraiment vite.

Clark approuva. Il posa la carte sur la table avec la photo de leur groupe.

_J'irais acheter un cadre cet après-midi.

_Tu comptes mettre la photo où ?demanda Bruce sur son ton neutre habituel.

Le brun parcourut la maison du regard.

_Ici, quelque part dans le salon.

Bruce grogna.

_Je n'aime pas l'idée. Nous sommes tous les deux sur cette photo, durant notre service militaire.

Clark haussa les épaules.

_Je m'en fiche. Nous n'avons pas à nous cacher sous notre propre toit. J'aime garder des souvenirs, avoir des photos, des vidéos. Pas question que celle-ci reste dans le fin-fond d'une boîte au fond d'un placard !

Il lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de récupérer la photo et de se diriger vers son colis. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il trouva la même enveloppe, avec le même contenu, y compris la photo. Clark afficha un grand sourire alors qu'il regardait le reste du contenu du colis. Des produits locaux allemands.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda Bruce.

Clark sortit des dizaines de paquets différents.

_Des spécialités allemandes. Des gâteaux avec du pain d'épices, du chocolat et aromatisé aux fruits. Des _Lebkuchen_. Je pensais que ce n'était que des gâteaux de Noël… Comment Barry a pu s'en dégoter au mois d'octobre ?!

A côté de lui, Bruce observa les paquets en marmonnant :

_Comment Barry a pu aller en Allemagne…

Clark se mit à sourire en connaissant l'aversion que ressentait Bruce pour l'Allemagne, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas réussi à apprendre leur langue.

_Jaloux.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Bruce alors qu'il sortait les paquets. Ce dernier grogna, puis il regarda Clark.

_D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'il t'envoie un colis à toi et pas à moi ?!

Clark s'arrêta dans son geste, réfléchissant avant d'afficher un énorme sourire.

_Considère que c'est pour nous deux ?

Bruce secoua la tête en s'éloignant.

_Je vais prévenir Barry qu'on sera présent. Par téléphone. J'ai des choses à lui dire.

Son ton dur fit rire Clark.

_Jaloux !

Le regard noir que lui lança son conjoint le fit rire encore plus. Clark était ravi de recevoir une telle invitation et il avait hâte que la fin d'année arrive vite.


	5. Ce jour-là après une intervention

**Ce jour-là après une intervention**

Clark était en train de boucler son article, quand il avait reçu l'appel. Dès qu'il avait vu le nom de « Lucius Fox » apparaître, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu dans ce que Lucius, le PDG de Wayne Enterprises et l'ami bienveillant de Bruce, lui avait dit, étaient les mots « Bruce » « tiré dessus » « hôpital ».

Il avait demandé l'adresse et avait décollé, le cœur battant à toute allure. La peur l'avait envahi en une seconde et il s'était précipité dehors pour appeler un taxi et se rendre à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Pas ça. Pas encore. Il ne voulait pas perdre Bruce, il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Le temps de trajet de son journal à l'hôpital fut long. Le quart d'heure de course lui parut interminable et il crut que son cœur n'allait pas tenir. Bruce. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Bruce. Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec cette peur.

Il paya en vitesse et courut jusqu'à l'entrée des urgences. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il pensait que les urgences seraient pleines de policiers ou de gars du FBI. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Deux voitures étaient présentes mais aucun signe d'agents à l'intérieur. Clark ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il se précipita vers l'accueil.

_Bonsoir, je viens voir Bruce Wayne, il a été amené ici pour blessure par arme à feu.

L'infirmier, un grand gaillard un peu joufflu, ne consulta même pas son écran. Il ne leva même pas la tête vers lui, mais il répondit d'emblée :

_Désolé, vous ne pouvez pas le voir, vous n'êtes pas de la famille.

Clark écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant que la colère ne s'empare de lui :

_Vous êtes sérieux ?! Je suis son compagnon ! Laissez-moi le voir !

Cette fois, il attira l'attention de l'infirmier, qui leva la tête, le jaugea du regard avant de soupirer et de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il faisait.

_C'est ça. Et moi je suis sorti avec Clinton. Je vous conseille de sortir avant qu'on vous mette dehors, Monsieur Kent.

L'infirmier releva la tête pour montrer d'un geste du menton sa veste. Clark baissa les yeux et se traita mentalement d'« abruti fini » en remarquant que sa carte d'attaché-presse était toujours épinglée à sa poche d'imper. Il l'arracha et la fourra dans sa poche.

_Je suis _vraiment_ son compagnon, laissez-moi aller le voir, je vous en prie !

L'infirmier releva la tête à nouveau :

_J'ai pour consigne de ne laisser uniquement passer que les membres de la famille et la personne de confiance.

Clark tiqua. « La » personne de confiance. Une seule. Enfoiré de Bruce. Lucius était celui qui l'avait contacté, ce devait être lui ladite personne de confiance. Et comme Bruce Wayne était une personnalité publique… pas de presse, pas de policiers.

Clark se recula du comptoir et réfléchit à toute vitesse, réalisant que ses chances de convaincre l'infirmier étaient nulles. Il guetta la porte des urgences. Les portes battantes étaient bloquées par un verrou informatique, que l'accueil activait pour les laisser s'ouvrir. Donc, s'il devait y entrer, ce serait sur un brancard ou en forçant le passage. Tout devait être discret.

Il serra les dents. Sa prothèse actuelle ne lui permettrait pas de sprinter comme pour son footing, mais ça ferait l'affaire pour atteindre rapidement les portes. Clark se déplaça le plus lentement possible vers la sortie, guettant l'arrivée d'une ambulance. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais quelqu'un passa les portes pour sortir. C'était l'occasion. Clark fonça vers l'infirmier qui venait de sortir et retint la porte de justesse avant de se glisser à l'intérieur.

_Sécurité ! Rattrapez cet homme !

Clark avait attiré l'attention de tout le service sur lui. Il n'en avait rien à faire.

Cherchant du regard Bruce sur les brancards et les box, il sentait la panique monter à nouveau alors qu'il voyait des personnes dans des états graves saigner abondamment, d'autres se faire réanimer, d'autres dans des états si critiques qu'il y avait plus de cinq personnes autour d'eux. Mais aucun signe de Bruce.

Clark commença à avancer dans le service alors que la sécurité courrait vers lui. Il commençait à perdre espoir de trouver Bruce. S'il avait été touché, il était peut-être monté en chirurgie. Mais Clark fouilla partout, ouvrant les rideaux, dérangeant le personnel médical et l'intimité des patients. Sur le moment, il se fichait des bonnes manières et de la politesse. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de trouver Bruce.

_Clark ?!

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix et se retourna pour voir Bruce, sur un lit dans un box, en train de reboutonner difficilement sa chemise.

_Bruce ! Tu n'as rien ?lâcha Clark en se précipitant vers lui.

Le torse de Bruce portait des pansements et il devina. Des impacts de balles contre son gilet.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, j'allais rentrer. Je n'ai pas grand-chose. Lucius a dû te prévenir par inquiétude.

Le ton léger de Bruce fit monter la colère de Clark d'un coup alors qu'il était déjà à cran.

_Putain mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Clark avait haussé le ton. Les agents de sécurité arrivèrent, voulant attraper Clark. Ce dernier eut un mauvais réflexe de soldat. Il se retourna vers le premier qui l'attrapa et lui cassa le nez.

_Ne me touchez pas !

Bruce se leva pour intervenir, s'adressant aux agents de sécurité :

_Il est avec moi. Ça va aller… Agent Dielli ? Je suis sincèrement désolé, mon ami à un TSTP.

L'agent concerné fut aidé de son collègue pour se lever, se tenant son nez qui dégoulinait de sang. Un médecin arriva immédiatement pour s'occuper de lui.

_Merci Monsieur Wayne, ça ira.

Ils quittèrent la pièce pour les laisser seuls. Clark ne s'excusa pas. Il était trop hors de lui pour être convenable. Il se tourna vers Bruce, le regard noir :

_Tu comptais me dire que tu étais ici ?

Bruce haussa une épaule. Clark devina qu'il devait avoir des côtes cassées.

_Ce n'était pas nécessaire, je n'ai rien de grave.

Clark était envahi par la colère. Il serrait les poings, se forçant à garder une distance.

_Tu mérites vraiment mon poing dans la gueule. J'ai quitté mon boulot en paniquant, j'ai dû forcer pour rentrer ici parce que je ne fais même pas partie des personnes à contacter. Trois ans Bruce. Trois. Putain. D'années. Que je vis avec toi.

Bruce soupira en passant sa veste.

_C'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire. Pour t'éviter tout ce cirque.

Cette fois Clark frappa le mur de son poing. Le mur en béton n'eut rien. Le poing de Clark s'explosa dessus, sans que ça ne dérange ce dernier.

_Merde ! Lucius a eu raison de me prévenir ! T'es mon conjoint Bruce, tu te dois de me tenir au courant ! C'est le deal qu'on avait mis en place !

Bruce, surpris, jaugea Clark du regard avant de se lever.

_Je te l'aurais dit en rentrant.

Clark savait que c'était vrai, parce que de toute manière, Bruce n'aurait pas pu lui cacher. Sa colère ne descendit pas d'un cran malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à sa main. Il fulminait sur place.

_Trois ans, et tu ne m'as même pas mis sur les papiers de personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

Bruce fit une légère grimace alors qu'il récupérait sa décharge de sortie.

_C'est le fait que j'ai été blessé qui t'ennuie le plus, ou ça ?

Clark ignora sa remarque.

_Ils t'ont laissé un véhicule ?

Bruce hocha la tête alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux dans le couloir.

_SUV noir sur le parking.

Clark tendit sa main indemne pour récupérer les clés. Il pouvait conduire le véhicule sans aménagement à condition qu'ils ne se fassent pas arrêter par les flics. Mais hors de question que l'autre conduise avec un seul bras. Bruce sortit les clés de sa poche et les lui tendit.

Clark préféra ne plus ouvrir la bouche. Pas pour le moment. Il était blessé par le fait que Bruce n'aie pas voulu le prévenir de ça, et encore plus blessé par le fait que ça lui semblait insignifiant. Il s'en voulait de réagir de cette façon alors que Bruce était blessé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère. Bruce était résistant, sa santé n'était pas en danger. Mais c'était par principe.

Bruce régla quelques affaires administratives et ils purent sortir. Clark repéra rapidement le SUV et déverrouilla le véhicule. Il prit le volant, prenant la route de leur domicile en serrant les dents. Il était toujours aussi furieux, peut-être encore plus maintenant qu'il réfléchissait. A côté de lui, Bruce resta tout aussi silencieux. Clark brisa le silence seulement quand ils furent proches de chez eux.

_J'ai eu peur, Bruce. J'ai eu vraiment peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Ce n'est pas le fait que tu te sois mis en danger, qui me fout en rogne. Je savais qu'en bossant pour le FBI c'est ce que tu risquais. Mais le fait que ça soit Lucius qui me prévienne… merde, Bruce ! Imagine ce que ça me fait ! Que ça soit un ami de mon compagnon qui m'appelle pour me dire que tu es à l'hôpital ! Il était prévenu avant moi ! Et par-dessus le marché, parce que mon nom n'est sur aucun papier, je n'ai pas pu venir te voir ! Tu imagines ? Tu aurais été blessé par balles et je serais resté coincé comme un pauvre con à l'accueil !

Clark pénétra violemment dans l'allée de leur maison et freina sec. Ça n'était pas dû à son manque de sensibilité à sa jambe droite.

_Et qu'aurais-tu fait ? Tu aurais perdu ton temps à attendre en paniquant ?

_C'est vrai que passer en coup de vent pendant que l'autre est dans le coma, c'est une meilleure solution.

Clark sortit en claquant la porte. Il avait encore en travers l'absence de Bruce durant sa convalescence après l'Irak. Il ouvrit leur porte d'entrée et sans se déshabiller, alla chercher de la glace pour sa main abîmée. Bruce ferma la porte derrière lui.

_Je suis désolé, Clark. Je demanderai à Lucius de changer les papiers. Il restera dessus, je suis lié par contrat avec lui.

_Je ne te demande pas d'évincer Lucius. Je te reproche de m'évincer _moi._ Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'expose ensemble. Mais j'estime que ça, ça j'en ai le droit. J'ai fait des sacrifices, Bruce. J'ai tiré une croix sur un avenir de famille. J'ai tiré une croix sur une vie calme et paisible. Je ne suis publiquement pas lié à toi : je reçois mon courrier au Daily Planet, mon nom ne figure même pas sur les documents de cette maison et le monde entier ne sait même pas quel est mon visage ni même mon nom. En fait, je suis si peu lié à toi que si tu t'en vas, je me retrouverai sans rien. C'est le choix que j'ai fait. Mais j'estime qu'en retour…

Clark ne termina pas sa phrase. Sa colère venait de retomber d'un seul coup, laissant place à une grande lassitude. Il alla dans leur canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_Ne me prive pas de ça. Tu es la seule chose précieuse que j'ai, Bruce. J'estime avoir le droit d'être le premier concerné, à par toi-même, sur ta situation. Ta vie, c'est aussi la mienne.

Clark fut frappé par une réalité flagrante sur sa vie : s'il perdait Bruce, il perdait tout. Absolument tout. Et puis, ce besoin qu'il avait de savoir, même si ça n'était pas nécessaire, c'était une chose que Bruce ne comprenait pas. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer plusieurs fois, pourquoi certaines choses le blessaient. Mais Bruce continuait de fonctionner avec son objectivité, sans essayer de comprendre. Est-ce qu'il avait autant d'importance à ses yeux ? Ou est-ce qu'il n'était là que pour…

_Clark.

Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Bruce était debout à le scruter, essayant probablement de comprendre le fil de sa pensée. Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux puis se releva pour lui faire face.

_Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Bruce le scrutait toujours, son regard mercure pointé sur lui. Clark savait ce que ça signifiait, mais ça n'aida pas à lui mettre du baume au cœur.

_Je vais peut-être manger un peu et aller me coucher.

Clark hocha la tête. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

_Il y a des restes du gratin d'hier et un peu de rôti. Tu n'auras qu'à mettre ça dans le micro-ondes pour les réchauffer.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de retirer son imper en entrant. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

_Où vas-tu ?demanda Bruce.

Clark posa son téléphone sur leur commode d'entrée.

_J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Seul.

Il ouvrit la porte et avant de la fermer, il lâcha :

_Ne m'attends pas.

Et il partit, le cœur serré comme jamais, les larmes menaçant de tomber sur ses joues.


	6. Ce jour-là lors d'une enquête

**Ce jour-là lors d'une enquête**

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait qu'ils interviennent le plus rapidement possible avant que leur cible ne se fasse avoir. Bruce jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier, Todd. Ce dernier lui assura d'un signe de tête qu'il était prêt à agir sans renforts. Rien d'étonnant de sa part. Ils prirent donc la direction de l'immeuble délabré, arme de service en main.

Dans cet immeuble vivait un dealer de drogue qui pourrait leur donner des informations précieuses sur un baron de la mafia irlandaise qu'ils essayaient de boucler depuis des mois. L'indic' de Todd lui avait assuré qu'il serait prêt à coopérer avec eux en échange d'une protection. C'était largement dans les cordes du FBI, et si ça permettait de faire enfermer celui qui avait mutilé cinq de ses hommes de main deux semaines plus tôt, il allait assurément dire oui. Seulement, le temps pressait.

Bruce prit la tête et ils montèrent les trois étages pour atteindre le bon palier. L'appartement 32. La porte était entrouverte. Bruce leva son cran de sécurité en même temps que Todd. Il poussa silencieusement la porte, qui grinça légèrement. Bruce entra en premier et indiqua à Todd d'aller fouiller sur leur gauche alors qu'il partait vers le salon et la cuisine.

Avançant silencieusement, il vérifia tous les angles morts. Il n'y avait rien de son côté. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit des bruits de bagarre et le cri d'une jeune femme.

_Chier !

Bruce reconnut sans peine la voix de Todd alors qu'il courrait vers lui. Un coup de feu partit et Bruce atteignit la chambre, pointant son arme dans le dos du gars qui venait de mettre Todd à terre.

_FBI ! Si tu bouges, je tire.

Le gars devant lui faisait quasiment sa carrure. Ça lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, malgré ce sweat et ce bonnet noirs.

_Bruce ?!

_Clark ?!

Bruce tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, dont le maquillage trop parfait se dissociait de sa tenue du dimanche. Il rangea son arme alors que Clark libérait Todd au sol pour se tourner vers lui.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?!

Clark écarquilla les yeux.

_Non, _toi_ qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?! On était venus voir Madeline, notre contact. Elle nous a demandé de l'aide hier et elle n'était pas au point de rendez-vous. Alors on est venu. Et toi ?

Bruce regarda Todd se lever et remarqua que celui-ci c'était bien défendu face à Clark. Il avait juste choisi la mauvaise jambe.

_On venait voir Teddy, un dealer. Il habite ici.

Derrière eux, la brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Ce doit être le copain de Maddie. Ça doit être le gars dans la salle de bains…

Bruce tourna la tête vers Clark, qui grimaça.

_Désolé. On est arrivé trop tard.

Il suivit du regard la direction qu'indiquait Clark. Derrière, Todd lâcha un énorme soupir d'agacement.

_Fait chier. Tout ça pour rien !

Todd avait une marque à l'œil qui commençait à apparaitre. Ce dernier se pencha vers la jambe de Clark et récupéra son couteau à lame semi-crantée qui s'était planté dans sa prothèse.

_Hey ! J'espère pour vous qu'elle n'est pas trop endommagée !lâcha Clark.

_Pour ça il ne fallait pas m'attaquer !

_Vous aviez une arme, vous ne vous êtes pas annoncé, j'ai agi par réflexe !

Clark lui tendit ladite arme à feu.

_Vous avez vu votre tenue ?! On dirait un voleur !

Bruce décida que le moment était opportun pour faire les présentations.

_Bon, Clark, voici Jason Todd, Todd, voici Clark Kent. Et… vous êtes Loïs Lane, je suppose ?

La brune hocha la tête. Clark le désigna de la main.

_Et lui c'est Bruce Wayne. Des agents du FBI.

Loïs hocha la tête.

_J'avais saisi quand l'agent Wayne a crié « FBI », Clark. Wayne, de Wayne Enterprises ?

Le concerné ne réagit pas. Todd zappa sa question avec la sienne :

_Et vous êtes ?

_Des journalistes, répondit Clark. Du Daily Planet.

Todd lança un regard noir à Clark.

_Journaliste, mon cul !

Clark retira son bonnet pour se frotter la nuque, gêné.

_J'ai gardé de vieux réflexes. Votre gars est là-bas.

Bruce prit les devants pour aller vers la salle de bains. En effet, le dealer qu'ils cherchaient était égorgé dans la baignoire. Le sang était encore frais. Bruce sortit son téléphone pour appeler une équipe de la scientifique. Ils allaient devoir sécuriser le périmètre, et plus tard ils devraient prendre la déposition des deux journalistes.

_Irak ou Afghanistan ?demanda Todd.

_Irak.

_Ok, j'ai saisi.

Bruce ne commenta rien. Todd connaissait son passé de sniper en Irak. Il avait compris que Clark avait été un ancien militaire aussi et ils se connaissaient tous les deux. Ce lien-là était facile à faire et ils ne démentiraient pas.

__Partage d'informations ?_demanda Clark dans un français avec un fort accent.

L'agent du FBI concerné hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que leurs enquêtes se croisaient. Clark appelait ça du « journalisme d'investigation », mais il se retrouvait dans des enquêtes d'une sacrée ampleur. Ils étaient proches, Loïs et lui, de décrocher le prix Pulitzer.

_Quel est le nom de votre contact ?

_Madeline Krett.

_Clark !

Loïs intervint. Elle ne s'approcha pas de la salle de bains, mais elle protesta fortement. Clark la calma en levant la main :

_Du calme, Loïs. Si on veut aider Maddie, il faudra réussir à prouver son innocence. A l'heure actuelle, elle est leur suspecte n°1.

La brune montra son mécontentement.

_Suspecte ?! Elle a disparu plutôt ! Ils devraient la chercher ! Maddie est une victime dans cette histoire ! Elle nous avait demandé notre aide !

Bruce s'amusa intérieurement de voir la brune si remontée. Clark ne lui avait pas menti quand il avait parlé de son fort caractère.

_C'est ce qu'on va faire. Le FBI se chargera de la partie concernant son petit-ami, nous on va la chercher et l'aider.

Loïs se tourna vers Bruce.

_Elle n'est pas votre suspecte n°1 ! Clark et moi étions là ! On aurait très bien pu faire ça !

Le rire moqueur de Todd se fit entendre.

_Il a été égorgé, si vous aviez commis le crime, vous seriez couverts de sang.

Loïs grimaça. Bruce tourna la tête vers Clark.

_D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette tenue ?!

_Tu as vu le quartier ?! On aurait pu causer des ennuis à Maddie en arrivant en costume et tailleur. Vous par contre, rien à faire de ce détail…

Bruce et Todd se regardèrent. En effet, ils étaient en costume. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas leur gilet pare-balles avec marqué « FBI » dessus.

_On a voulu agir en vitesse.

_Mais c'est visiblement raté, poursuivit Todd.

Bruce lança un regard de défi à Clark.

__Le premier qui met la main sur Madeline ?_demanda-t-il en français.

__Si je gagne, tu devras prendre deux jours de congés._

Le sourire confiant qu'affichait Clark donnait vraiment l'envie à Bruce de gagner ce défi.

__Toi, tu me devras un service professionnel._

Clark soupira mais opina du chef. Ils avaient tous les deux convenu de diviser le personnel et le professionnel le plus possible. Mais Bruce devait reconnaître que Clark était une bonne source d'informations pour lui, et inversement. Ils étaient parfois tous les deux contraints par leurs limites professionnelles. Ce service passait au-dessus de ça.

__T'es dur en affaires._

__Tu me demandes de prendre des jours de congés._

__Parce que tu n'en prends jamais !_

Todd regarda son téléphone.

_Steph arrive dans 10 minutes.

Bruce passa devant Clark, commençant à fouiller l'appartement. Les deux journalistes furent contraints d'attendre sur le côté, n'ayant aucun droit de toucher les lieux ni d'observer les preuves. Bruce annota quelques informations sur son calepin, le reste dans sa mémoire et eut fini sa fouille en 10 minutes montre en main. Ils entendirent les sirènes de police, puis les pas dans les escaliers. Clark le toisa du regard alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte.

_L'agent Brown se chargera de vos dépositions. Ça devrait prendre… au moins deux bonnes heures.

Clark le fusilla du regard et jura en russe. Bruce sourit intérieurement et avec Todd, ils quittèrent les lieux : il fallait qu'ils trouvent cette Madeline avant eux. Ce genre de situation rendait vraiment ses enquêtes beaucoup plus intéressantes.


	7. Ce jour-là à la télé

**Ce jour-là à la télé**

Bruce gara sa voiture dans l'allée, soulagé de rentrer chez lui. La semaine avait été longue et éprouvante et maintenant qu'il venait de boucler son enquête, il n'avait qu'une envie, se poser et profiter de son week-end, en espérant pouvoir le passer aux côtés de Clark. En ouvrant la porte, il entendit d'emblée la télévision en marche.

_Salut, je suis rentré.

Clark lui répondit par un grognement.

Il était assis sur le canapé, penché vers l'écran, visiblement concentré sur ce qui s'y passait. Bruce ne le prit pas pour lui, Clark devait avoir ses raisons. Il se déshabilla, retira son arme et son badge et les rangea à leur place dans la commode d'entrée et vint s'assoir à côté de Clark. Ce dernier leva les yeux de l'écran uniquement pour déposer un baiser rapide sur sa joue. Bruce retira ses chaussures, tendant l'oreille.

_ « _Nous allons bientôt recevoir les informations sur l'issue du procès Lex Luthor contre l'Etat de New York, en direct avec la chaîne […]_ »

Bruce leva les yeux vers l'écran. Le direct allait probablement empiéter sur le reste du programme d'informations du soir. Pour une fois qu'il aurait pu les suivre parce qu'il ne rentrait pas trop tard… Il tourna la tête vers Clark.

_Luthor ? Ton enquête de ces deux derniers mois portait sur lui non ? Une histoire de trafic d'armes ?

_Chuuuut !

Clark attrapa la télécommande pour monter le son. Bruce soupira en écoutant distraitement ce qu'il s'y passait. Il devait bien s'intéresser un minimum aux affaires politiques à cause de sa position, mais ça l'ennuyait plus que tout.

Il se releva pour fouiller dans un tiroir du meuble de l'entrée et sortit une liste de menus en livraison. Si Clark ne cuisinait pas, ce soir ce serait... un traiteur italien. Bruce récupéra la carte et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, récupérant leur téléphone fixe au passage. Il regarda tranquillement le menu alors que Clark fulminait sur place d'attendre l'issue du procès.

De ce qu'il savait, Clark travaillait depuis deux mois avec sa collègue Loïs Lane, sur un trafic d'armes sur lequel ils avaient été rencardés, et qui apparemment mêlait des personnes haut placées dans la société. Ils avaient mis du temps avant d'accumuler des preuves solides et d'en faire part à la police. Bruce savait que si l'affaire prenait de l'ampleur, elle serait aussitôt reprise par le FBI. Ça ne concernait pas spécialement son service, mais il savait comment le Bureau fonctionnait.

_Italien ce soir. Tu prends quoi ?

Clark agita sa main vers lui pour lui dire de se taire.

_B. c'est hyper important ! (Clark marqua une pause, les yeux rivés sur la télévision) J'vais prendre des Fettucine al tartufo ! Voilà !

Bruce afficha un léger sourire alors qu'il cherchait le restaurant dans leurs contacts enregistrés. Il se leva pour passer son coup de fil, fuyant le bruit de la télévision. L'appel fut très rapide. Quand il revint, Clark était debout devant la télévision.

_ « _[…] Luthor a donc été innocenté pour tous les chefs d'accusation […]_ »

_Non mais c'est pas possible d'entendre une connerie pareille !

Clark s'énerva sur la télévision jusqu'à la fin du reportage. Tout ce que Bruce put en entendre à travers les jurons de Clark, c'était que Luthor était désormais libre, que les preuves apportées contre lui n'avaient pas été convaincantes et de ce qu'il entendait de l'interview de Luthor, son arrogance l'irritait déjà.

_Mais quel fumier ! C'est quoi ce système judiciaire ?! Merde je me suis pas fait autant chier pour qu'il ressorte libre après une semaine de procès ! Une semaine ! C'est quoi ce pays ?! Les délais sont généralement plus longs ! Sale enfoiré de riche !

Bruce se rendit dans leur cave à vin pour récupérer une bouteille de vin blanc. Il ouvrit la bouteille et attendit avant de leur servir deux verres.

_Heureusement que tous les riches ne le sont pas, commenta naturellement Bruce alors qu'il humait le vin.

Clark était fou de colère. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, les poings serrés, il répondit durement alors que Luthor disparaissait de l'écran pour laisser la place à une page de publicité.

_Oui, heureusement ! Mais ça me rend fou de voir ce genre d'injustice ! Celui-là, j'en fais mon affaire, il me sort par les yeux ! Le moindre faux pas et-

_Tu veux du vin ?

Clark tourna la tête vers lui, prêt à lui crier dessus mais Bruce lui avait apporté le verre. Clark le récupéra en grognant avant de boire dans son verre, sans même le savourer.

_Merci. Mais il n'empêche que ça me rend dingue !

Et Clark repartit dans son discours. Il avait besoin de décharger. Bruce l'avait vu travailler dur sans se plaindre de ses horaires à rallonge, de ses jours de repos annulés et de tous les autres problèmes qui leur sont tombés dessus. Il pouvait bien supporter que Clark se décharge une soirée. Il était aussi là pour ça.

_Tu l'auras une prochaine fois. Ce genre de type ne s'arrête pas comme ça, il continuera. Tu trouveras de quoi le faire enfermer.

Bruce termina sa phrase alors que les informations passaient. Il fût surpris de voir la une. Il s'approcha de l'écran alors que Clark allait se resservir un autre verre.

_C'est ça le pire ! Il ne s'arrêtera pas et on le sait tous ! Bon sang Bruce, il n'est même pas en conditionnelle ! Il ne sera même pas mis sous surveillance !

Clark continua à argumenter dans son dos. Bruce lui, était surpris.

_ « _[…] la Cour Suprême l'a reconnu officiellement légal dans tous les Etats-Unis et juridiquement valable dans les Etats opposés au […]_ »

Bruce n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Les images à l'écran l'attestaient pourtant. Dehors, partout, c'était la fête. Une fête hautement colorée.

_Tu aurais voulu te marier ?

Derrière lui, Clark lui répondit vivement, encore en colère.

_Bien sûr mais là c'est pas le moment, je te parle des centaines d'AK qui ont été trouvés dans les entrepôts au nom d'une société écran qu'on a réussi à relier à Luthor, qui était un gros actionnaire !

Bruce tourna la tête vers lui alors que Clark se retournait pour lui faire face. Il regarda l'écran, écouta puis fronça les sourcils.

_Oh. Il était temps que les Etats-Unis évoluent sur ça.

Bruce hocha la tête.

_Je suis d'accord. Maintenant on peut se marier légalement comme d'autres pays l'ont déjà fait.

Clark se rapprocha de lui pour regarder la télé.

_Et bien, 2015 sera décidément marquée par de nombreux évènements.

Bruce attrapa son téléphone et envoya un rapide message. Il approuva Clark d'un signe de tête.

_Avec ça, on sera tranquille. Nous ne sommes plus en Virginie depuis un moment et c'est déjà légal ici. Ça devrait se régler rapidement à la mairie.

Clark but une gorgée de vin avant de répondre avec légèreté.

_Oh je pense aussi, il n'y a pas grand monde ici qui s'était empêché d'aller se marier parce que certains Etats ne l'acceptaient pas, sauf ceux qui…

Clark s'arrêta de parler, pensif, alors que l'idée devait sûrement faire son chemin dans sa tête. Bruce eut sa réponse par message. Il leva la tête vers Clark et ajouta :

_Et puis le Kansas l'a reconnu il n'y a quelques mois seulement.

Clark tourna la tête vers lui, posant son verre de vin sur leur table basse.

_T'es… t'es en train de me faire ta demande, là ?

Bruce était le plus naturel du monde.

_Harvey a déjà le contrat de préparé depuis un moment, il n'y a qu'à le signer et aller à la mairie. Pour l'échange d'alliance, on peut régler ça ce week-end. Donc oui, je te demande si tu veux officialiser.

Clark le fixait de son regard bleu intense.

_C'est la pire demande en mariage de ma vie.

Le brun lui attrapa le visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec fougue. Bruce le serra contre lui, remontant une main sur sa nuque. Il serra son cou, gardant sa bouche contre la sienne alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser plus que langoureux. S'ils s'éternisaient trop longtemps, Bruce ne resterait pas tranquille. Visiblement, rester tranquille n'était pas dans les intentions de Clark.

Sa chemise était déjà en train de sortir de son pantalon alors que les mains de Clark tiraient dessus, ses dents mordillant son cou. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Bruce était incapable de dire non quand son amant était en demande. Ils s'attaquèrent respectivement à leurs vêtements, Bruce faisant attention à ne pas se heurter à la prothèse de Clark.

Leur empressement et leur excitation les firent atterrir dans leur canapé. Les plaques autour du cou de Bruce glissaient sur le torse de Clark, le faisant frémir alors que leurs mains s'égaraient à la lisière de leur sous-vêtement. Ils sursautèrent alors d'un coup quand la sonnerie stridente de leur portail retentit.

_Merde le livreur !

Bruce se redressa en vitesse pour ouvrir le portail et enfila son pantalon rapidement, essayant de camoufler au mieux son érection. Derrière lui, Clark riait alors qu'il passait du côté de leur cuisine pour mettre le couvert.

Bruce ouvrit au livreur en grognant malgré lui, paya en vitesse et ferma la porte. Le pauvre avait dû se douter qu'il n'arrivait pas au bon moment : Bruce n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt. Il se tourna vers Clark, resté en sous-vêtement. Le milliardaire prit un temps pour le regarder s'activer. Même avec toutes ses cicatrices et sa prothèse, Clark restait la seule personne qui éveillait autant cette passion chez lui. Il adorait cet homme en entier et il le voulait pour lui tout seul.

_Tu comptes dîner comme ça ?demanda-t-il en posant leur dîner sur la table.

Clark lui décocha un clin d'œil.

_Je suis ici chez moi, non ? Et puis, on pourra plus vite s'attaquer au dessert…

Ils prirent place à la table. Bruce était follement excité et si son estomac ne criait pas autant famine, il aurait sauté l'étape du repas. Ils se lancèrent un regard lourd d'envie avant de se servir.

_En tout cas, c'est le meilleur « oui » de ma vie.

Clark lui adressa son sourire ravageur alors qu'ils trinquèrent.

_A nous.

Bruce lui adressa à son tour un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

_A nous.


	8. Ce jour-là après une dispute

**Ce jour-là après une dispute**

Bruce regarda pour la énième fois l'écran de son téléphone. Pas d'appels. Pas de messages. Rien. Le néant. Il aurait dû le retenir. Il aurait dû dire quelque chose à Clark, avant qu'il ne claque la porte. Il aurait dû l'empêcher de sortir. Mais en règle générale, quand ils se disputaient, Clark sortait et revenait pour dormir dans le canapé du salon. Il était toujours revenu.

Sauf hier. Et le jour d'avant. Clark n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Bruce l'avait appelé, lui avait envoyé des messages, malgré le fait qu'il détestait faire ça. Clark continuait d'ignorer ses messages. Bruce était presque tenté d'aller le voir à son travail, mais il avait remarqué que Clark restait très peu au Daily Planet.

Il avait remarqué ça parce qu'il avait géolocalisé son téléphone. Il s'en était réduit à faire ça, pour savoir ce que Clark avait fait. Visiblement, il continuait de travailler comme à son habitude. Mais il ne dormait pas chez eux. Il ne rentrait pas le soir. Il éteignait son téléphone à chaque fois qu'il avait fini de travailler.

Bruce repensait à leur dispute et soupçonnait Clark de faire ça volontairement. Il faisait exactement ce qu'il lui reprochait de faire : de l'ignorer, de ne pas rentrer chez eux et de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il faisait. C'était insupportable. Cette fois, il comprenait ce que Clark pouvait vivre à cause de lui et il le regrettait amèrement. Il voulait le lui faire comprendre. Mais il continuait de l'ignorer. Ça le frustrait encore plus.

Il voulait recoller les morceaux, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre. Ce genre de choses, ça n'était pas vraiment son truc. Il n'était pas très doué et… et là, là il savait qu'il devait s'améliorer. Il devait être plus présent pour Clark, faire plus attention à lui, éviter de lui donner l'impression de n'être là que pour la décoration et l'entretien de la maison. Clark était tout pour lui. Il était son meilleur ami, son confident, l'amour de sa vie et l'homme qu'il avait épousé.

Il composa à nouveau son numéro, soulagé d'entendre que ça sonnait. Et ça sonnait à la fois dans le téléphone, et derrière la porte. Il leva la tête pour regarder la porte de chez lui s'ouvrir. Clark entra, déposa son sac sans rien dire et referma la porte derrière lui.

_Salut.

Clark ne se retourna pas pour lui répondre.

_Salut.

Bruce ne savait pas comment briser la glace. C'était plus facile de s'exprimer à travers un téléphone qu'en face. Là, il était pris de court. Clark passa devant lui pour monter ses affaires. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, déshabillé et tendu. Bruce prit une grande inspiration pour venir vers lui.

_Ecoute… je suis désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que…

Clark leva une main pour l'arrêter. Il se rapprocha de lui mais resta néanmoins à distance.

_J'ai passé une sale journée, Bruce. J'ai juste envie de passer une soirée tranquille.

La voix de Clark tremblait d'émotion. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. Clark... est-ce qu'il l'aurait trompé ? Il s'était fait viré ? Il s'imagina une multitude de scénarios possibles. Prenant sur lui, Bruce demanda d'une voix neutre :

_Tu veux en parler ?

Clark alla dans leur cave à vins et sortit une bouteille et deux verres. Il les servit, glissa un verre vers Bruce et but dans le sien quelques gorgées. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux avant de poser son regard sur lui.

_Je travaille sur une affaire délicate avec Loïs. Enfin, on travaillait sur une affaire délicate. Je ne sais pas si tu as bien intégré de quoi il s'agissait.

Bruce réfléchit. Il s'en voulut de ne pas visualiser tout de suite de quoi il lui parlait.

_Ton histoire de policiers véreux ?

Clark hocha la tête et but à nouveau avant de reprendre. Bruce pouvait voir la colère dans son regard.

_Sur des gars des stups. Mon indic, Chilo, il nous aidait à pouvoir les dénoncer. Je sais que c'est plutôt aux flics de se bouger mais ça fait pas mal de temps que ça traîne alors… J'ai cru bien faire en intervenant. Ça faisait deux jours qu'on planquait tous les soirs pour chopper un flic sur le fait à un point de livraison.

Clark fit une pause et Bruce attendit la suite. Clark se passa à nouveau une main dans les cheveux et prit une grande inspiration.

_Je l'ai retrouvé pendu cet après-midi chez lui. C'était un gars bien.

Sa colère était palpable. Bruce arriva près de lui. Il savait comment gérer Clark dans ce genre de situation. C'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien mieux. Il s'approcha de lui et toucha son épaule. Comme Clark ne le repoussait pas, il l'attira contre lui et caressa sa nuque. Il l'enlaça en retour.

_Je t'aime, B.

Bruce le serra fort contre lui.

_Je t'aime, Kal. J'essaierai de faire plus attention à toi, désormais. Je te le promets.

La tête calée dans son cou, il le sentit hocher la tête. Puis après un temps de silence où Clark se calma, il redressa la tête, affichant un léger sourire.

_Je suis quand même content que tu aies pu comprendre.

Bruce l'embrassa à la tempe. Clark était l'être le plus précieux au monde pour lui. Il ne le lâcherait pas. Ni maintenant, ni dans la soirée, ni le restant de ses jours.


	9. Ce jour-là après l'orage

**Ce jour-là après l'orage**

Bruce était rentré complètement crevé du boulot. Seul à la maison malgré l'heure tardive, il savait qu'ils allaient probablement commander à dîner, encore une fois. Clark l'avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard alors Bruce ne trouva rien d'étonnant dans le fait que son mari ne soit pas déjà là.

Il pleuvait des cordes, dehors. Clark devait être à pieds, profitant normalement des transports en communs pour aller à son travail. Avec un temps pareil dehors Clark allait sûrement attraper froid. Et sur le moment, Bruce hésita à l'appeler pour venir le chercher à la station de métro qu'il empruntait. Mais à l'instant même où cette pensée le traversa, il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte.

Clark, trempé, entra alors qu'il semblait protéger quelque chose sous son imper. Ce dernier leva la tête, adressa un sourire gêné à Bruce avant de dire :

_Surtout, ne m'en veux pas mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser !

Bruce sut au regard de Clark et aux petits gémissements qu'il entendait ce que c'était. Il ouvrit les plans de l'imperméable et trouva non pas une mais deux boules de poils totalement trempées et bruyantes. Des chiots.

_Ils étaient laissés dans un carton en plein milieu de la rue ! Regarde-les Bruce ! Ça aurait été cruel de les abandonner à leur sort !

Il fixa son regard sur les deux chiots qui devaient à peine être sevrés. Les oreilles pendantes, un petit museau et un pelage totalement différent. Ces deux petits chiens n'étaient pas de pure race, c'était certain. Ils gigotaient dans le bras de Clark, ravis de voir une nouvelle tête.

_Regarde comme ils sont mignons ! Je fais appel à ta bonté d'âme !

_On en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois. Pas d'animaux.

Clark campa sur sa position.

_Il est hors de question que je les redépose dans ce foutu carton qui tombe en ruine avec cette pluie ! Tu refuses d'avoir des chaînes en plus, pas moi ! Je crois que tu peux me les céder Bruce, avec toutes les concessions que je fais !

Bruce grogna.

_Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Clark. Tu le savais dès le départ.

Clark se radoucit. Il dévoila un peu plus les chiots.

_Bruce. S'il te plait.

Bruce lui lança un regard noir et se heurta au regard suppliant de Clark, auquel il avait du mal à résister. Il baissa la tête vers les deux boules de poils, si fragiles et surexcitées. Il soupira. C'était vrai qu'ils étaient mignons.

_On va les sécher et ensuite on verra.

Clark étira un énorme sourire alors que Bruce préférait lui tourner le dos, allant chercher des torchons avant que son sourire ne devienne contagieux. Ça allait contre ce que Bruce imaginait. Des animaux, c'était des responsabilités en plus. Du temps à leur accorder.

Il revint vers Clark avec deux torchons et récupéra l'un des chiots que lui tendait le brun, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans leur canapé, essuyant chacun sa boule de poils sur les genoux. Ils avaient tous les deux du marron et du blanc sur leur pelage, mais ils étaient nettement différents.

Le chiot de Bruce avait la tête noire et le pelage marron mais ses petites pattes et son ventre étaient blancs. Il ressemblait beaucoup à un berger malinois. De son côté, celui de Clark était majoritairement blanc, sauf son oreille gauche, son dos et sa queue, mais son physique ne trompait pas sur son sang de berger malinois. Ça éveilla l'intérêt de Bruce. Il savait que cette race se dressait bien et qu'ils étaient très utiles.

Clark dû remarquer son nouvel intérêt car il l'entendit dire :

_Quelle idée vient de te faire changer d'avis ? Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu d'animaux. Pour une question de responsabilités, de temps, d'environnement. Maintenant on a l'environnement, et je peux prendre du temps pour m'en occuper. Tu valides ?

Bruce regarda Clark. Ils rentraient tous les deux tard. Mais il savait que Clark ferait des efforts. Parce qu'il n'était pas comme lui, un accro du boulot. Clark aimait son travail de journaliste, mais il détestait la solitude. Il rentrait tard du boulot parce que lui rentrait tard du boulot. Les chiots… ça lui donnait une autre raison de rentrer. Il prit une inspiration et lâcha son idée :

_Si on les garde, on les dresse.

Clark lâcha un cri de victoire et l'embrassa durement. Bruce sentit son cœur gonfler devant sa joie.

_Je t'aime B.

Bruce l'embrassa en retour.

_Moi aussi Kal.

Le sourire radieux de Clark allait probablement être omniprésent pendant plusieurs jours. Bruce le préféra lui expliquer d'emblée ce qu'il voulait faire :

_Je te préviens : on va les dresser. Je veux que ces chiens puissent nous être utiles le plus possible.

Clark perdit légèrement son sourire, malgré la joie du moment.

_Encore ta paranoïa, c'est ça ? Tu crois toujours qu'après tout ce temps, on risque d'avoir des problèmes ?

Bruce hocha la tête.

_Oui. On est jamais trop prudent avec l'Agence.

Clark pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Bruce pouvait presque voir les rouages mécaniques tourner alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions. Puis Clark retrouva son sourire.

_Très bien. On les dressera dans tes conditions. Nous deux.

Les petites choses remuaient toujours en couinant. Celui de Clark s'était couché en appréciant les caresses du brun et celui sur les genoux de Bruce lui léchait les doigts. Il hocha la tête.

_Nous deux. On ira leur chercher des affaires ensemble ce week-end, d'accord ?

Clark hocha la tête.

_On fera avec ce qu'on a en attendant. Tu as une idée pour les noms ?

Bruce regarda la boule de poils marron, qui tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui gratta le crâne entre ses deux petites oreilles encore pliées.

_J'aime bien Ace. Et toi ?

_Krypto ! Je trouve que ça va bien à celui-là.

Il montra d'un geste du menton le petit blanc qu'il avait sur ses genoux et qui se redressa, visiblement en manque de contact. Bruce hocha la tête.

_Alors on fait comme ça. Maintenant… le dîner !

Bruce reposa le chiot par terre et Clark fit de même. Ce dernier fit une grimace.

_Oh. On a rien, c'est ça ?

_Pas vraiment. Chinois, ça te va ? Et pour eux… on leur prend du canard ? Ou du bœuf ?

Clark lâcha un rire alors que les deux chiots les suivaient partout.

_Faisons ça.

Bruce attrapa son téléphone et appela le numéro enregistré du traiteur chez qui ils commandaient souvent. Ils en avaient tellement l'habitude que c'était rare qu'ils changent de menu. Dès qu'il raccrocha, Clark vint vers lui, son sourire éclatant sur le visage. Il se rapprocha de Bruce, qui vint l'attraper par les hanches.

_Merci Bruce.

Ils s'embrassèrent cette fois-ci langoureusement. Bruce resserra sa prise, une de ses mains remontant pour se glisser dans ses cheveux bouclés alors que Clark attrapait sa chemise. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle et parce que les petits couinements à leurs pieds cherchaient à avoir leur attention. Clark se dégagea pour s'abaisser au niveau d'Ace et Krypto qui réclamaient des caresses. Bruce le regarda faire, jeta un œil à la pluie torrentielle et lâcha :

_C'est toi qui les sortira ce soir.

Le sourire sadique qu'il adressa à Clark eut pour réponse un regard noir.

_J'te déteste.

Bruce haussa les épaules.

_Autant s'y habituer maintenant !

Il s'accroupit à son tour et récupéra l'attention du petit Krypto. Ils étaient vraiment mignons. Il ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Désormais, ils ne seraient plus deux mais quatre et finalement, cette perspective n'était pas si désagréable à envisager que ça.


	10. Ce jour-là pour la nouvelle année

**Ce jour-là pour la nouvelle année**

Bruce avait ce genre de réflexions, parfois, quand il vivait un moment qu'il jugeait important. Ce genre de réflexions où il se disait que chaque image devait être mémorisée, chaque son, chaque émotion, chaque sensation. Toute cette soirée était l'un de ces moments. Ces moments à garder précieusement dans ses souvenirs, ces moments de bonheur qu'il ressentait.

La maison n'avait pas été aussi animée depuis longtemps. Clark avait bien fait d'insister. Il le bénissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir lâché le morceau et d'avoir invité leurs amis et ex-compagnons d'armes chez eux, pour fêter la nouvelle année. C'était à leur tour d'accueillir les autres et si Bruce avait été réticent à l'idée d'avoir des invités, ils se retrouvaient à les loger pendant quelques jours. Chaque jour avait été une fête, mais ce soir plus particulièrement.

_C'est chaud donc n'y touchez pas tout de suite !

Il leva les yeux sur Clark, vêtu du ridicule pull de Noël que lui avait offert Barry, qui leur apportait de nouveaux petits fours. Il les déposa sur la table entre eux tous. Il parcourut du regard l'assemblée réunie autour de leur table basse. John Stewart était assis sur un pouf à sa gauche, Barry était assis juste à côté en tailleur sur le tapis, Diana buvait dans sa bière en discutant avec Hal, tous les deux assis sur un premier canapé et à côté, Arthur et le petit-ami de Diana, Steve, tentaient d'amadouer leurs chiens avec des petits fours.

Cette dernière vision le fit légèrement soupirer alors qu'il sentait la main de Clark passer sur son épaule dans une douce caresse avant qu'il ne s'assoie au sol entre John et lui.

_Laissez tomber, j'ai déjà tenté, les chiens viendront pas !leur lança John.

Steve lui répondit alors qu'il faisait des grimaces aux chiens.

_Mais si, ils vont finir par craquer !

Diana et Steve étaient ensemble depuis 2 ans environ. Bruce l'appréciait. C'était lui aussi un ancien de l'US Air Force, reconverti comme pilote formateur à côté de la base militaire de Diana. Cette dernière était la seule du groupe à être restée militaire, même si elle ne partait plus faire d'OpEx. Elle était passée au grade de 1er Lieutenant et visait celui de Capitaine.

__Au pied !_

Bruce tourna la tête vers Clark alors qu'il avait donné son ordre en japonais. Ace et Krypto arrivèrent en une seconde sur Clark, s'asseyant d'office alors qu'ils attendaient un autre ordre. Bruce était assez fier du résultat de leur dressage intensif. Ça avait été long, difficile, mais le résultat en valait vraiment la peine. Il récupéra deux petits choux au fromage et les déposa sur les museaux des deux chiens. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.

_Impressionnant !commenta Hal, qui avait rapporté son regard sur eux. Vous les avez dressés en chinois ?

Clark secoua la tête. Bruce donna l'ordre en russe.

__Mangez._

Les chiens engloutirent chacun leur chou.

_Mmh, ça ressemble pas à du chinois, ça, commenta à son tour Barry.

_Sans déconner, merci Flash !

Ils se mirent tous à rire et Clark expliqua :

_On a dressé Ace et Krypto pour qu'ils ne répondent aux ordres qu'en russe ou japonais.

Tous les fixèrent curieusement. Arthur balaya la conversation d'un geste de la main.

_Vous avez toujours eu une complicité étrange. On reprend le jeu ?

_Carrément !

_Ouai !

Bruce s'amusa de tout ça. Quand ils avaient annoncé, à leurs premières grandes retrouvailles qu'ils vivaient tous les deux ensembles, Clark avait eu une appréhension énorme. Il lui avait expliqué que Barry avait découvert la nature de leur relation, mais il avait peur de la réaction des autres. A tort. Bruce savait que quelque part, ils n'avaient pas été très discrets. Leurs amis proches avaient forcément dû capter des choses et pour lui, ça aurait été une évidence de deviner ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais Bruce avait toujours eu tendance à être bien plus perspicace que d'autres.

_B., à ton tour de piocher !

Clark lui tendit le bonnet de John. Il tendit la main et piocha son morceau de post-it qu'il déplia et se colla sur le front. Clark fit de même alors que tout le monde avait pioché le sien.

Ils se scrutèrent tous pour pouvoir commencer leur jeu de devine-tête. C'était un jeu simple et assez amusant, qui leur faisait passer une très bonne soirée. En ce moment-même, Clark était Jackie Chan, Arthur était Angelina Jolie, Steve avait ironiquement pioché Steve McQueen, Hal était le fameux Mister T., Diana avait pioché Chuck Norris, Barry était Whoopi Goldberg et John était Emma Thompson.

_Sérieux, qui c'est qui a choisi le thème « acteurs » ?!lança Barry en faisant la grimace.

_Je balance Hal direct !répliqua Diana.

_Hey, on ne critique pas le maître du jeu, ok ?! En plus j'ai fait ça y'a trois jours !

Bruce regarda le débat se lancer sous ses yeux alors qu'un rictus se formait au coin de sa bouche. Il caressa la fourrure d'Ace du bout des doigts, lançant un regard en biais vers Clark. Ce dernier participait activement à la conversation, riant aux éclats. Il adorait son rire.

_Tout le monde a ce qu'il lui faut ?demanda Clark, prêt à se relever.

John lui attrapa l'épaule pour l'obliger à rester assis.

_C'est bon, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Hal rajouta son grain de sel.

_Ouai, reste assis l'unijambiste !

Ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire, Clark ne prenant pas du tout mal les blagues sur son handicap. Il n'était pas le seul qui avait gardé des séquelles et entre eux, c'était une acceptation tout à fait naturelle.

_L'unijambiste, il te bat quand tu veux à la course !

_Je te prends au mot ! On verra ça tout à l'heure !

Bruce retint un léger rire. Quand Clark enfilait sa prothèse pour aller courir, il était assez rapide et endurant. Il s'était entraîné dur, les deux années qui avaient suivi son amputation, pour faire disparaître sa boiterie, et une année en plus encore pour pouvoir courir avec une prothèse adaptée. Clark ne s'était pas arrêté de vivre parce qu'il avait perdu sa jambe, il avait avancé.

_Bon alors, est-ce que je suis une femme ?demanda Diana pour lancer le jeu.

Tous regardèrent son personnage, puis ils explosèrent de rire. Le jeu promettait d'être assez amusant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Aller tout le monde, photo !s'égaya Barry en plaçant son appareil photo sur un meuble.

La musique battait son plein et il avait été obligé de crier pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

_Barry, on a déjà fait pleins de photos !protesta Steve.

_Ouai mais là, c'est bientôt minuit !

Clark fut le premier à rejoindre leur photographe amateur, suivi par Arthur et Hal.

_On est grave torché, commenta Diana en rejoignant Steve.

_C'est ce qui est drôle !

Le reste du groupe les rejoignit alors qu'à la télévision, ils avaient mis la première émission qui affichait le compte à rebours pour la nouvelle année.

_On prend la photo à 0 !

Bruce se glissa aux côtés de Clark et il entoura sa hanche de son bras.

_10 !crièrent-il en chœur quand les chiffres apparurent à l'écran.

_9 !

Ace et Krypto reçurent l'ordre d'un geste de s'éloigner.

_8 !

_7 !

Barry perdit l'équilibre en actionnant la minuterie de l'appareil photo. Son juron fut perdu dans le chiffre 6.

_5 !

_4 !

Il accourut se replacer.

_3 !

Bruce tourna la tête vers Clark. Le bleu de ses yeux était vraiment magnifique.

_2 !

Ils se penchèrent l'un sur l'autre.

_1 !

_Bonne année !

Et leurs lèvres étaient déjà soudées.

Ils se séparèrent pour se souhaiter les uns aux autres la bonne année, puis John les entraina dehors.

_Venez ! Le feu d'artifice n'est pas encore fini !

Ils sortirent tous dans le parc pour regarder le ciel. Bruce fut amusé de constater que le feu d'artifice était bel et bien fini.

_T'as vraiment déconné, John, commenta Arthur.

L'ancien sniper devenu fraîchement designer graphique se frotta les cheveux.

_J'étais persuadé avoir entendu le bruit…

_C'est pas grave ! On va pouvoir se comparer à la course !renchérit Hal en regardant Clark.

Clark fit une grimace.

_C'est une idée de merde, on a trop bu !

_T'as peur de perdre, Steel ?

Clark prit la mouche et lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Bruce. Ce dernier comprit le message et même s'il pensait que c'était une idée totalement stupide, il se dirigeait déjà vers la maison. Clark avait besoin de son autre prothèse et il allait la lui chercher, accompagné par Barry et Diana. Quand ils revinrent dehors, Bruce tenait la prothèse et les deux autres avaient rapporté quatre bouteilles de champagne. Autant dire que la course fut bien arrosée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bruce ouvrit les yeux et sentit immédiatement sa tête douloureuse lui donner des vertiges. Son ventre était en vrac, il avait des courbatures et il devait le reconnaître, il puait l'alcool. Comment la soirée avait pu tourner de cette façon ? Il se leva avec difficulté et se rendit compte qu'il était par terre, dans son salon, occupant un matelas complètement dégonflé avec John. Ce dernier dormait encore, les jambes à moitié sur le parquet.

Il se recula en titubant, s'accrochant au dossier de son canapé. C'est là qu'il trouva Hal, Arthur et Barry, vautrés dans le canapé déplié. Leur position était si étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils s'étaient retrouvés entortillés de cette façon. Jambes et bras entremêlés, corps tordus… Pourquoi Hal était totalement à poil ?!

Bruce grogna en attrapant un coussin pour couvrir les parties intimes de ce dernier. Les quatre soldats étaient logés chez eux pour la semaine et il était bien heureux que Diana et Steve aient décidé de prendre une chambre d'hôtel. Bruce se souvenait vaguement leur avoir dit au revoir vers quatre heures du matin. Après ça, il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose.

Il regarda l'état de la pièce, désordonnée au milieu des vêtements, des cadavres de bouteilles, des cartes et des plateaux vides de nourriture. Bon sang, où était passé Clark ?! L'odeur de café lui répondit en premier. Il se tourna vers la cuisine et trouva Clark perché sur une de leur chaise haute, à moitié vautré sur leur îlot central.

_Salut, lui lança-t-il en arrivant.

_'Lut, grogna Clark, visiblement mécontent.

Bruce s'appuya sur la table et grimpa sur une chaise à côté, attrapant la tasse encore chaude de Clark. Café noir, pur. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le goût amer et cette chaleur parcourir sa gorge. Il retendit la tasse à Clark, qui but à son tour.

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu une telle gueule de bois de toute ma vie, lâcha Bruce. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Clark se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ses boucles brunes semblaient être collées. Ah, oui, il se souvenait qu'une bouteille de champagne avait éclaté au cours de la soirée.

_John t'avait lancé un défi, j'crois.

Bruce hocha la tête. Il aimait relever les défis. Ça n'était pas une chose surprenante.

_Et pourquoi Hal est à poil sur le canapé ?

Il aperçut le regard noir de Clark et vit son petit rictus au coin de la bouche.

_C'était le perdant de notre partie de strip-poker. J'ai hâte qu'il se réveille.

Le milliardaire se pinça l'arête du nez. Son cerveau était encore embrumé par l'alcool. Il avait dû mal à réfléchir.

_Mh… pourquoi ?

Clark but son café.

_Parce que cet enfoiré m'a piqué ma jambe pendant que je dormais. Il l'a mise en haut de la bibliothèque, à l'étage.

Bruce jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les escaliers. En effet, en haut de la bibliothèque de l'étage, il pouvait voir la prothèse de Clark trôner sur la dernière étagère. Il tourna la tête vers Clark quand il reprit :

_J'suis trop bourré encore pour monter avec une seule jambe… Du coup…

Il pointa d'un geste de la tête le fond de la pièce. Krypto et Ace étaient couchés sur des vêtements. Bruce pouvait distinguer les affaires d'Hal. Il se mit à rire, saisissant la vengeance de son compagnon. Si ni lui ni Clark ne donnaient l'ordre, Hal n'allait jamais pouvoir récupérer ses vêtements. Ils étaient sous la garde de leurs chiens. Bruce se gifla mentalement en se disant qu'il les avait oubliés.

_Ils ont été nourris et sortis ?

Clark hocha la tête.

_Ils m'ont nettoyé la tronche à coups de langue pour que je me lève.

Bruce sourit en imaginant la scène. Il leur refit du café afin que Clark n'ait pas à se lever.

_Au fait, comment tu sais que c'est Hal, qui a piqué ta jambe ?

Clark agita un appareil photo. Celui de Barry. Il tendit l'appareil à Bruce alors qu'il se réinstallait avec les tasses fumantes.

Il consulta les photos. Elles retraçaient toute leur soirée, en passant par les actions les plus stupides. Hal nu, leur partie de poker, une pause où ils montraient tous leurs fesses, leurs partie de champagne-pong, leurs jeux diverses et variés et toutes les bêtises qui en étaient liées. Il y avait des photos de lui s'amusant avec les oreilles d'Ace, d'autres séries de photos avec Clark et Barry, d'autres photos où Arthur et John jouaient les acrobates dans leur salon. Bruce riait devant certaines photos, d'autres le rendaient honteux. Mais cette soirée avait vraiment été mémorable. Il ne l'oublierait jamais.

_Il y a des photos que je compte récupérer. Enfin, je vais tout récupérer mais j'en encadrerai.

Bruce hocha la tête.

_Il y a vraiment de très belles photos.

En les regardant, il voyait la joie, entendait les rires, sentait la chaleur d'être entouré des personnes à qui l'ont tient. C'était des moments précieux dont il voulait garder le plus de souvenirs possibles.

_Je mettrais celle de la nouvelle année dans un beau cadre. Elle aurait bien sa place sur la commode de l'entrée.

Bruce tourna la tête vers Clark et caressa du bout des doigts sa nuque. Clark était celui qui rendait ce foyer beaucoup plus chaleureux avec ses touches personnelles. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de Bruce d'exposer sa vie personnelle de cette façon, mais après tout, il était chez lui. Il sortit alors de ses pensées quand un grognement se fit entendre, suivit par le bruit d'une chute, un juron et d'autres grognements.

Clark et Bruce regardèrent Barry se lever avec difficulté, aidant Hal qui avait visiblement atterri par terre.

_Mec, qu'est-ce'tu fous à poil ?

_Putain…

Hal regarda autour de lui. Bruce souriait légèrement alors qu'à côté, Clark jubilait avec un rictus sadique.

_File-moi ma jambe et j'te file tes fringues.

Les neurones d'Hal mirent du temps à se connecter. Il suivit la trajectoire du regard de Clark et sa tête se décomposa quand il aperçut les deux chiens couchés sur ses vêtements.

__Garde à vous !_ordonna Clark en japonais.

Les deux chiens s'assirent en faisant face à Hal. Ce dernier était totalement démoralisé alors qu'il gardait le coussin pour cacher ses parties intimes. Il soupira.

_Et merde…

Et Bruce et Clark s'amusèrent de la situation pendant un long moment. La nouvelle année démarrait bien.


	11. Ce jour-là parmi tant d'autres

**Ce jour-là parmi tant d'autres**

Clark se délogea du bras de Bruce et éteignit son réveil. Il s'étira, tournant la tête vers le visage de Bruce, qui se donnait encore du temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait découvert au fil des années que s'il n'y avait pas d'urgence, Bruce avait toujours du mal à se lever. Clark se pencha sur son cou et déposa une myriade de baisers.

_Mh… salut.

Clark sourit en embrassant encore le dos de Bruce.

_Salut.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour enfiler sa prothèse. Il sentit les mouvements de Bruce dans le lit, entendit le tintement des plaques de Bruce autour de son cou et il sentit la chaleur de son souffle sur sa nuque.

_Bien dormi ?

Bruce embrassa sa nuque alors que Clark enfilait sa deuxième jambe.

_Oui, mais j'ai encore des courbatures d'hier soir…

Clark sentit le sourire de Bruce alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser sa nuque.

_Comme si j'allais te plaindre. Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu sèmes.

Le brun reposa son pied artificiel au sol et se tourna vers Bruce pour l'embrasser.

_Et je ne regrette pas le moins du monde !

Clark se leva et passa le premier le pas de la porte. Ace et Krypto les attendaient en bas des escaliers, réglés comme du papier à musique. Clark les laissa sortir dans le parc alors qu'il préparait le café. Bruce le rejoignit pour s'occuper de remplir les gamelles des chiens.

_Œufs brouillés, bacon et toasts ?

Bruce hocha la tête.

_Parfait. Je file dans la salle de bains.

Clark avait déjà la tête dans le réfrigérateur quand il partit. Il prépara leur petit déjeuner, posant les jus de fruits sur la table, versant leur café. Les œufs et le bacon étaient tout juste finis d'être cuits quand Bruce revint de sa douche.

_Ça te dirait de se faire une balade à Central Park aujourd'hui ? proposa Bruce. Tous ensembles.

Clark leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surpris.

_Pourquoi pas ? Il a l'air de faire beau et doux. Et puis, comme on ne court pas ce matin, ça leur permettra de se dépenser en dehors du parc.

Bruce approuva. Clark avait fini par lui donner le goût des balades simples, des activités tranquilles les week-ends. Quand ils ne travaillaient pas. Clark avala une gorgée de café avant de reprendre :

_Et on pourrait prendre ces pâtisseries que tu aimes chez Tommy's sur la 5e Avenue.

Bruce adressa un sourire tendre à Clark. Cet homme le connaissait mieux que personne.

_On pourrait pousser le vice et dîner au Continental.

C'était un grand restaurant que Clark adorait. Il était très prisé à New York et il fallait réserver plusieurs mois à l'avance pour avoir une table. Le brun secoua négativement la tête.

_Tu rêves, Bruce. On n'a pas réservé et je n'ai pas envie que tu joues avec ton statut. Mais puisque tu m'as l'air d'humeur à aller dans le vice… J'aimerais qu'on prenne quelques jours pour aller… à Malte. C'est chouette Malte.

Bruce aimait bien Malte. Il y était allé quand il était jeune, avec son majordome Alfred. Cette destination lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs heureux.

_Je peux faire ça, mais je prendrais seulement une semaine, j'ai trop de travail.

Clark afficha un grand sourire.

_Super ! On se cale ça pour dans… trois semaines ? J'ai déjà posé des jours.

Bruce réfléchit. Dans trois semaines, il aurait largement le temps de poser ses jours en même temps que Clark. Soit pour… la fin mars. Il grogna.

_Tu sais que je n'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire.

Le brun se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

_Erreur, tu n'aimes pas recevoir de cadeaux. Et je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça parce que tout le monde pensait que tu étais né en mai. Mais là je te parle d'un voyage, un bel hôtel, la mer, le soleil, et juste nous deux.

La bouche de Clark descendit dans son cou. Bruce ferma les yeux, se sentant faible de céder si facilement à Clark. Il savait qu'il dirait oui, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Parce qu'il aimait Clark, qu'il l'adorait et que son bonheur suffisait à faire le sien.

_D'accord. Nous deux, un service 5 étoiles et un lit.

Clark lâcha un petit rire contre sa gorge.

_Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

Bruce releva la tête de son mari pour l'embrasser, glissant sa main sur sa nuque. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle.

_Je t'aime, Kal. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Clark passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Bruce.

_Je t'aime, B. Tu es tout pour moi.

Bruce observa le bleu profond des yeux de Clark. Ce dernier s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur son front et se recula.

_Bon, puisque c'est réglé, je vais à mon tour sous la douche !

Bruce hocha la tête.

_Je vais faire la vaisselle et finir de m'habiller.

Clark s'arrêta alors qu'il était dans les escaliers.

_Mh. Je serais toi, je m'habillerai _après_ avoir rentré Ace et Krypto. La terre m'a l'air bien meuble ce matin.

Bruce fit une grimace en regardant dehors. Ace et Krypto adoraient la boue. Il se fit alors la promesse que la prochaine fois qu'il pleuvrait, ce serait à Clark de les sortir. Il était peut-être l'homme de sa vie, mais il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement !

Ils se préparent chacun pour sortir. Bruce enfila un jean bleu, un polo blanc et endossa une veste en cuir noir. Il s'équipa de ses Ray-Ban qui couvraient assez son visage et hésita avant de délaisser l'idée de passer un foulard. Il n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir beaucoup de vent dehors. Et puis, il n'était pas très frileux.

A côté de lui, Clark avait passé son accoutrement habituel. Bruce leva les yeux face à la fatidique chemise à carreaux. Il n'arriverait décidément jamais à lui faire renoncer au style vestimentaire de la campagne. Clark adorait porter des chemises à carreaux. Celle-ci était rouge et son t-shirt en dessous était gris. En plus de sa veste en cuir marron clair, il avait vraiment l'apparence d'un type de la ferme sortit tout droit du Kansas. Clark lui adressa un sourire niais.

_Je ne m'habille comme ça que lorsque je ne travaille pas, laisse-moi en profiter !

Bruce secoua la tête.

_Et après tu t'étonnes que je ne prenne pas beaucoup de jours de congés…

Clark le tapa dans l'épaule, suscitant un sourire chez l'autre. Il vérifia alors que tout était en place pendant que Clark enfilait les harnais aux chiens.

__Assis_.

Il avait ses papiers, les clefs de voiture sur lui, les laisses étaient dans la voiture. Il se rendit vers la commode de l'entrée et ouvrit son tiroir. Son arme de service était là, celle de secours aussi, son badge du FBI…

_Tu aurais vu mon couteau ?

Il entendit le soupir d'exaspération de Clark.

_Sur la table de nuit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là-haut ?

Bruce monta les escaliers et entendit Clark lui répondre :

_Tu sais, c'est quand je t'ai déshabillé pour pouvoir coucher avec toi et que tu avais oublié de retirer ton couteau de ta cheville ! Je suis un _grand danger_ !

Il entendit clairement le ton sarcastique de Clark. Il récupéra son couteau avec son étui et l'attacha à sa cheville puis redescendit.

_Tu sais très bien qu'il faut toujours avoir un couteau sur soi.

Clark l'attendait à la porte.

_Oui, quand on était en Irak. Là, on n'a pas besoin d'avoir une telle sécurité ! Tu embarques avec toi une lame semi-crantée de 12 centimètres, mat, avec un cran d'arrêt et une ouverture à une main. Sans compter que tu dois avoir le brise-vitre avec le coupe-ceinture ?

Bruce étrécit ses yeux.

_Dixit l'homme qui se balade toujours avec son kit du parfait démineur sur lui.

Clark ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il grogna en ouvrant la porte.

_Je me sens tout nu sans, grommela-t-il en sortant, suivi par leurs chiens.

Bruce claqua la porte en activant l'ouverture du 4x4. Il jura en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas pris les clefs de leur maison.

_Merde, j'ai encore oublié les clefs.

Clark pouffa de rire alors qu'ils montaient tous les deux dans le véhicule. Les chiens prirent leur place à l'arrière.

_N'empêche, ce n'est pas un vrai kit. Juste de l'adhésif, une pince et un petit couteau suisse.

_Tu t'enfonces.

Le brun grogna en croisa les bras.

_Parano.

_Je t'aime aussi.

Clark lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur et Bruce démarra en souriant. Il adorait leurs petites chamailleries. Il avait mis du temps à s'ouvrir pleinement à Clark, mais c'était venu. Clark avait compris mieux que personne comment il fonctionnait et si ça avait été difficile par moments, ça n'avait fait que renforcer cette complicité qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

Bruce savait qu'une fois dehors, il redeviendrait neutre et impassible. C'était si naturel pour lui que ça ne lui demandait pas d'efforts. Mais ça ne l'empêcherait aucunement de savourer tous ces moments qu'il partageait avec Clark. Et tant que ce dernier le savait, ce que le reste du monde pouvait en penser, il s'en fichait. Ils étaient heureux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. 

* * *

XoXoXoXoX

* * *

Voilà Ici la zone des reviews ! 

**Deryous50**, ravie de te retrouver ! Merci pour ce retour, j'avoue m'être fait plaisir un peu sur les scènes. Et puis, les toutous, c'était l'occasion pour moi de faire la grosse référence sur les super-chiens Ace et Krypto :D


End file.
